1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spice dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new spice dispensing device for seasoning food and regulating the proper amounts of spices being used to season the food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spice dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, spice dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,290; U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,908; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,512; U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,060; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,609.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spice dispensing device. The inventive device includes a container including a pair of side members detachably attached to one another; and also includes a funnel being removably disposed in the container for filling the container with selected spices; and allows the user to evenly and efficiently dispense seasoning into foods while the foods are being prepared without the user having to do so manually, a feature not described nor suggested by any of the prior art.
In these respects, the spice dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of seasoning food and regulating the proper amounts of spices being used to season the food.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of spice dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new spice dispensing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for seasoning food and regulating the proper amounts of spices being used to season the food.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new spice dispensing device which has many of the advantages of the spice dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new spice dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art spice dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a container including a pair of side members detachably attached to one another; and also includes a funnel being removably disposed in the container for filling the container with selected spices.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new spice dispensing device which has many of the advantages of the spice dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new spice dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art spice dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new spice dispensing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spice dispensing device for seasoning food and regulating the proper amounts of spices being used to season the food.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new spice dispensing device that adds flavor to the foods without the spices actually being put on the foods.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new spice dispensing device that eliminates the risk of over-seasoning the foods.